Blank magazine and feeder apparatus for feeding the lowermost blank of a stack of flat, folded blanks forwardly into, for example, a carton folding machine.
In the prior art there is a problem of relatively high speed feeding of flat folded blanks into processing machines, for example, carton folding machines in proper registry, particularly if the feeder is adapted to be used for feeding different size blanks. This invention is directed toward solving problems such as the above, as well as others.